


Next door and across the hall

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [55]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Aromantic Meg, Asexual Castiel, Awkwardness, Bisexual Dean, F/M, Multi, Pie, Platonic Cuddling, Rough Sex, Soap Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn’t realize that she was trying to fit her key into the wrong lock until Freckles McHotAss answered his door and scowled at Meg.<br/>Meg threw up on his bare feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next door and across the hall

Meg doesn’t make very good first impressions.

She doesn’t usually care to.

But there’s a really hot guy that just moved in to the apartment next door to her, and it would be pretty convenient to have a booty call that’s right next door. He’s kind of got a redneck vibe going on with all the flannel and ripped jeans and the permanently grungy look. But he’s also got a ‘badboy’ vibe going on with that leather jacket and the gun she sees tucked into his jeans sometimes. He’s pretty for a guy, cute and sexy at the same time. And he is so fucking bangable.

But back to first impressions. For several months the only times Meg had really seen him were bumping into him on her way out of the building or catching him going in the opposite direction in the hallway. The first time she spent more than a few seconds around him, it wasn’t pretty.

Saturday. Night out with the girls. Meg didn’t find anyone to bring home, and her trusty back up lay - Ruby - did. So she was left drunk, alone and cranky by the end of the night. Stumbling back to her apartment a few blocks from the bar district, Meg had to take her heels off so she didn’t snap her ankle - totally white girl wasted, make up smudged with sweat from dancing, hair wrecked, tiny tube top and mini skirt messed up funny around her curves. She was a complete disaster, but at least she was hot.

She didn’t realize that she was trying to fit her key into the wrong lock until Freckles McHotAss answered his door and scowled at Meg.

Meg threw up on his bare feet.

So she got the bad first impression out of the way. That should mean she could be totally normal the next time she met him, right? Not so much.

Second impressions weren’t really better than firsts.

After a long, long day at the hospital Meg had driven home tired, pissed, and wanting to strangle someone. Sadly, her usual spot was taken up by a fucking huge boat of a car that had literally just pulled in to the lot ahead of her. So maybe Meg took the spot next to it that was barely wide enough because the next asshole over had crossed the line. And maybe she opened her door a little too vigorously. And maybe her pathetic rusted Geo that could not get any uglier had scratched a dent in the pristine black of the car next to her.

That was when he got out. The hot neighbor. Fucking fuming enough to steam out of his ears.

Meg flipped him off and didn’t say a word as she briskly crossed the parking lot to the building.

-

Meg stretched and curled tighter against her best friend’s back, wrapping an arm around his waist to squeeze his belly. She’d given him a key to her apartment a long time ago so he could sneak in on Saturday mornings and crawl in to bed with her.

“I put my foot in my mouth a lot, don’t I?” She asked.

Cas wiggled against her and buried his face in the crook of her elbow, her one arm slid under his head. “Frequently, yes.”

“Do I come off as a bitch?”

“I believe most people see it as such. You have a caustic personality. But a good heart.”

Pinching his belly, Meg nipped once at the back of his neck. “Shut up with that mushy crap.”

“Of course, Meg.”

The heavy black out curtains were pushed to the side of the window so the sun streamed in across the bed, dark maroon sheets rumpled around them. Meg always slept naked, but Cas didn’t mind, he had on his soft flannel pajamas with flowers all over them. Little spoon, lazing in a sun beam like a fucking cat.

Meg was petting over his belly distractedly when he asked, “Is something bothering you?”

Ungh. She hated talking about this crap. Cas had a way of getting it out of her. Especially during Saturday morning cuddles. It was like he had conditioned her for ‘sensitive conversations’ during cuddling.

Rubbing her face between his shoulder blades and shifting to slot one of her legs between her thighs, Meg grumbled to herself, “He’s just really fucking hot and it’s not fair.”

Cas patted the back of her hand consolingly, “You can’t lure everyone in to bed, as hard as you may try.”

“Well hey, it took me ten months but I got even you in to bed.”

Stiffening just a little, Cas curled into himself more, “I’m sorry I can’t give you what you want.”

Meg slapped his hip playfully, “Hey, that was a joke, idiot. Don’t ever apologize for being yourself.”

So they didn’t have a sexual relationship. Cas didn’t want that from anyone. When Meg finally caught on, she’d eased up on the blatant advances. Somehow, Cas ended up in her bed anyway. Just for cuddles. And apparently, therapy sessions.

Cas relaxed again, stretching his long legs out as Meg molded her smaller frame to him like a barnacle. He was a furnace, always warm, and that stupid organic honey and milk soap he used smelled fucking amazing. Meg wasn’t the sort of person to cuddle - normally - bang and run was more her style. Cas was something else.

Lapsing into quiet for a handful of minutes, soaking up the sun and lazing, Cas was the first to break the silence again.

“Is it Dean you’re talking about?”

“How could you possibly know that?”

“Well he is very attractive, and I know how easily distracted you are by new things.”

Cas rolled onto his back and Meg pushed under his arm to rest her head on his chest, a broad hand soothing down her back under the sheets.

“And why do you think he’s attractive?”

“I’m asexual, not dead.”

“Good point. Boy could probably raise someone from the dead with a pout of those lips, though, I mean come on.”

Cas hummed and kissed the top of her head. “So. You made a bad first impression. Try again.”

“Yeah and then I made a disastrous second impression.”

“So make it up to him.”

“What do you mean?”

Pulling Cas’ shirt up just a little to scratch her fingers through the fine hairs of his belly, Meg frowned against his chest.

“Do something nice for him.”

“Like what? I don’t even know the guy.”

“Hmm. He works late hours. He has a brother. He’s allergic to cats. His parents are absent. He loves pie.”

Meg pushed up on an elbow and stared, “How do you even know all that?”

Cas blinked down at her. “I talk to him sometimes. You just need to listen. Observe. For example, I see him with pie boxes from Benny’s bakery all the time.”

Flopping down on the mattress and rolling onto her back, stretching and yawning, Meg turned the new information over in her mind.

“They say a way to a man’s heart is through his stomach right? You think that’d work if I want to get to his dick instead of his heart?”

-

Meg shifted uncomfortably on the ugly beige hallway carpet in front of his door. This was stupid. Pie tin in one hand, she glared at his door number. Cas had assured her that Dean would be home at this time of night. Almost three a.m. Not like Meg had a fucking sleep schedule either.

Rolling her eyes at herself, Meg knocked. In ripped up jeans and a tank, shoeless, she leaned against his door frame and tried not to scowl when the door swung back. He was wearing low cut jeans, no shirt, looking way too hot. Fucking asshole. Meg practically shoved the pie tin at him.

“I baked you this pie and you better like it.”

Dean still had a hand on the door, looked at the pie, looked at her. “What?”

Meg took a deep breath. “Look I was going to apologize for being such a bitch, but I’m pretty much always a bitch, so, I don’t know, sorry for puking on your feet and scratching your car?”

Dean crossed his arms over his bare chest. “Huh. So you made a pie?’”

“Yeah, don’t get too excited. It’s canned filling and Pillsbury crust. Cas said you like pie.”

“You know Cas?” Dean looked startled at that.

“Yeah. We’re besties. So do you want the fucking pie or not?”

Dean accepted the pie from her, peeled back the tinfoil and sniffed it, pulled off a piece of crust and tasted it experimentally. What a fucking dick.

“This isn’t too bad. You uh. You want to share?”

“Not really. But I do want to shove you against the wall and make you beg for it.”

-

Dean was bigger and broader than her in every fucking way but he folded so easy. Scratch marks down his chest and lips bit swollen, he whimpered underneath her with his hands pinned to the bed. He could overpower her any time he wanted but he still begged so pretty. Meg was addicted to this kind of power.

His cock was ready to go all wrapped in a condom, but she didn’t give him what he wanted right away. Squeezed her thighs around his waist and slid the length of her cunt along his hard cock, grinding down. Holding his wrists with sharp nails in his skin. Smiling at him.

Cheeks bright pink, Dean begged, “Please”, over and over again.

Lifting up, swiveling her hips to get the tip of his cock poised just so against her, Meg sunk down on him and lowered her head to his chest to bite. Smooth skin and those perky nipples, working one side to another, there were already deep red bruises sucked to the surface.

They had tumbled into bed pretty fast, pie deposited on the counter, clothes torn off. Dean went so easy, let her push him down on the bed and climb on top. Sure, sometimes Meg liked a fight, but there was something about just how fucking needy he was for the right kind of bad touch.

Rocking on his lap, scratching down his arms and letting him go, Meg sat up. Lifted and gave a dirty grind. Dean’s hands went to her thighs right away, squeezed and slid up to her hips, squeezed and slid up to her tits. Leaning over him, Meg braced her hands on his chest and sunk her nails in. His breath hitched when she did that, when she got her teeth or her nails in him. Eyes gone wide, he started shoving his hips up off the bed. So fucking desperate. Meg ached.

Meg lifted her hands and slapped them down open palm right over his chest, loud smack of it ringing.

Dean fucking howled, cursed her out, dug his fingers into her waist and folded his legs up to fuck her, bouncing her up like she didn’t weigh anything. Meg rode him, splayed her hands over his chest and pinched his nipples, her hair messy and sweaty against her neck as she shuddered through her first orgasm around his thick cock.

Shit but he had a nice cock. She’d have to give that proper attention. Later.

If he was in to ass play, she had hit the fucking jack pot.

-

“Wait, since when is he in a coma?”

Dean snorted, “He’s been in a coma for like, most of the season. So of course she’s going for his brother. I mean, have you seen him.”

“Yeah, I’d totally bang both of them at the same time.”

“Right?”

Scooping another forkful of pie and melting vanilla ice cream out of the tin between them, Meg watched the latest episode of the soap ‘Dr Sexy’, which Dean had recorded. There were a few empty beers on the coffee table. Both of them still naked.

“Ok, wait, who got her pregnant?”

“It was totally Romero.”

“He’s been dead for like two seasons.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Meg scowled at Dean and ate more aggressively. The drama unfolded with tears and screaming and sexy people slapping each other.

“This show is such fucking trash,” Meg commented.

She loved it so much.

“Yeah. I’ve got the last season on DVD. Have you been keeping up?”

“No, shit I missed like half of last season.”

Dean pushed up and scooped another forkful of pie into his mouth before shuffling over to a DVD stand by the TV. “We can totally binge it.”

“Yeah, I’ve got more beer in my apartment.”

Meg set the pie on the coffee table as she pulled a throw blanket around her waist. Dean was squatted down getting a DVD in. Shit, the sight of swinging balls was something Meg would never not find hilarious.

“Hey,” She added. “You know that weirdo across the hall, Cas, he should be awake by now, mind if I bring him back with the beer?”

-

Meg literally had the two of them eating out of her lap. Still naked, pie tin resting on her bare thighs, Dean was to her left in his boxers and Cas to her right in jeans and a tee. Feet propped up on the coffee table, Meg picked at the pie a little more, but Cas and Dean seemed more in to finishing it.

“I don’t understand, is this supposed to be a new character? He’s played by the same actor.”

Dean mumbled around a mouth full of pie, “It’s his long lost twin, his evil twin man, he’s got the eye patch and goatee, that’s like, Soaps 101.”

Cas licked off his fork. “I don’t believe there’s any correlation between facial hair and morality.”

Meg jostled his shoulder, “Have you ever met any guys with goatees? Fucking creeps.”

Dean grunted his agreement - probably - as he shoveled more pie into his stupidly pretty face. God he was even gorgeous with his cheeks puffed out and red cherry filling in the corner of his lips. Ungh. Gross.

Cas ate a few more neat bites in silence, before he sighed deeply again. “That’s not what forceps are for.”

Dean leaned over Meg’s lap to blink at Cas, “How would you know?”

Meg pushed him back into his seat, “Ok boys, can we can go five minutes of actually watching the show?”

Not like she minded the commentary, Cas was fucking clueless and it was hilarious. But she seriously hadn’t seen this season and they had some good drama going on. Cas and Dean quieted, shifted, both leaning closer in to her. Sunlight was starting to brighten the edges of the closed curtains over the window. It was kind of nice.

Well. Wouldn’t that just make a neat pair if she had a fuck buddy next door to go with her cuddle buddy across the hall.


End file.
